


Love Rears Its Ugly Head

by gaywrongs



Series: loonathedrabble [10]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, soft chuulip: baby im fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: Her whole life was a lie. Nothing made sense anymore. Jungeun was in shambles, and it was all Jiwoo’s fault.





	Love Rears Its Ugly Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sujiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujiverse/gifts).



> Love Rears Its Ugly Head - Living Colour

Her whole life was a lie. Nothing made sense anymore. Jungeun was in shambles, and it was all Jiwoo’s fault.

For as long as she could remember, she was the cool one. She was suave and sexy and played girls like the five instruments she knew. Jiwoo was always the more level-headed one when it came to things like dating. When she had asked Jungeun to be her girlfriend, it had come with surprising rationality and ease that Jungeun had almost felt obligated to agree.

“I really care for you as a friend, and I can see that becoming something more, if you’d like to try. You’re a wonderful, funny person to be around. And you’re cute.”

“First of all, I’m not cute. You’re cute. I’m hot. And second, you know I’m probably going to break your heart, right?”

Jiwoo had only smiled and shrugged, and Jungeun had supposed they were girlfriends then. She had full intentions to act the same as she always did. What did an unfairly cute smile and random caring gestures that made her heart flutter mean, anyway? So what if she felt a green monster in her gut rise when other people hit on Jiwoo? So what if she knew all of Jiwoo’s favourite things and quirks and wanted to give her all the good things in the world? So what if suddenly they had been dating for a year, and she had practically moved into Jiwoo’s apartment?

She only began to worry when Jiwoo was away on a family trip, and she found herself hugging Jiwoo’s stupid owl plushie because it smelled like her, and she wiped at her eyes and realized they were moist. She scowled in confusion and threw the plushie on the ground. It wasn’t like she missed Jiwoo like that or anything. She could finally go out and have some fun. Get that player Jungeun back to business.

Except, when Jiwoo returned, and Jungeun stayed out late multiple days without a call or message saying where she was or who she was with, Jiwoo didn’t say anything. There was no call-out. No whining. No accusations of cheating. Just big grins and, “you’re your own person! I trust you, Jungie!”

Irked, Jungeun decided that she just wouldn’t go out at all, then.

Jiwoo giggled when she walked in on a Saturday night to find Jungeun grumbling on her couch, pyjamas on and popcorn ready to be made.

Her friends gaped when she told them her concerns.

“Oh my God… I think Jungeun’s… in…” Jinsol was unable to continue.

“What? What am I?!” Jungeun freaked. “I’m terminally ill, aren’t I? I’ve never felt these symptoms before, I must be sick!”

Yerim shook her head solemnly, hand placed firmly on her shoulder as if to ground her. “Jungeun… you’re in… L word.”

It was impossible. It could not be.

Jungeun awoke from an absolute nightmare in which she stood at an altar, sweating in a black tuxedo, waiting and waiting and finally seeing Jiwoo walk down the aisle towards her looking absolutely lovely in her wedding dress --

“Jungie, you okay?” Jiwoo mumbled from beside her. She was snuggled into Jungeun’s shoulder, and to Jungeun’s horror, she realized that she didn’t mind the drool she had left on her t-shirt. Jiwoo blinked up at her with sleepy concern and she looked so adorable and she was so kind and so thoughtful and so good at this girlfriend thing but honestly cementing things with rings might prevent other people from trying to take her sunshine away from her and --

“Oh my god,” Jungeun squeaked in realization. “Oh my god. I’m in L word with you.”

Jiwoo snuggled closer once she realized Jungeun was, after all, perfectly fine.

“You’re the last to know, babe. G’night.”


End file.
